It's A Terrible Thing Being Forced To Be Two
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Everyone depended too much on him. And he was really way too obliging and loyal. He had known, of course, that he would hear no end of his agreeance of Albus's plan. He was in a baby's body. As part of Albus's insane idea for some insane spy mission. This was awful.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone depended too much on him. And he was really way too obliging and loyal. He had known, of course, that he would hear no end of his agreeance of Albus's plan. He was in a baby's body. As part of Albus's insane idea for some insane spy mission. This was awful.

"I hate yew." He snarled in Albus's arms. Though they were rather warm, he was still irritated.

Albus sighed. "Quite understandable. But there really is no one in the Order who is a better actor than you and who could pull this off." He looked down at him. "I swear I will make this up to you."

Severus just glared as Albus made his way into the living room of the burrow, as for some odd reason, the Order meeting was held there tonight.

As soon as they walked in, as he had expected, there were laughs and coos. He honestly started to wonder if a drop from Albus's arms would kill him.

"Awwwwww let me hold him!" Tonks squealed, sticking her arms out.

"It till me, yew idiot!" He spat, slapping her arms away. He was not happy at all with the fact that he had lost the ability to say his s's or many other things for that matter.

"He's positively tiny!" Molly gasped. "I though you said he'd be two."

Albus nodded. "He is."

Sirius snorted from his perch on a chair by the stove where he and the rest of the children just stared. "Looks even more like a git."

Severus glared, ignoring the beams he got from the woman. "At leat I'm not a tupid mutt." He growled.

All Sirius did was laugh as Molly shooed the children away. "Yeah, I sure am 'tupid.'


	2. Chapter 2

He glared vicious daggers at Sirius from Albus's arm, flipping him the finger with his chubby finger. At his action the Mutt just laughed heartily, clearing enjoying Severus's misery.

"Might want to put the Baby down, Albus. He looks a little cranky." Sirius teased.

Severus was pleased when Albus glared at him.

"Just count yourself lucky I didn't chose you for this!" Albus scolded, sitting down at a chair with Severus in his lap. "If you were anywhere near as good an actor as Severus, it would have been you."

Sirius just scowled and rolled his eyes at the look as Albus began to speak.

"Bellatrix is desperate for Voldemort. She'll do anything to have him." Albus explained, absent-mindedly bouncing Severus in his lap.

"But what does this have to do with Severus being in a toddler's body?" Moody asked.

Albus sighed and gave Severus an apologetic look. "She's convinced Voldemort to willingly take a child into their care...as a 'couple', by turning one of the Death Eaters into a child.'" Albus shook his head. "I've taken the liberty of choosing for them, which follower they'll take."

"I'm still confused, Albus." Arthur pointed out.

"Bellatrix would have it be so that the death eater chosen would be in their child's mind...unaware. But as Severus has already been exposed to a 'potions accident' she'll chose him. The difference will be that Severus has his full mind and memory and will be able to report back to us."

"But how will he get back to us? Won't they keep him overnight?"

Severus looked up to see a smirk on Albus's face. "They will not have the patience to keep him more than a week or so. In the meantime Severus will be able to communicate very carefully using small bits of magic."

"But surely he didn't agree with this!" Molly gasped, shaking her head.

"He didn't. At first. But we've reached a deal of sorts."

"Well- how is he going to get to Bellatrix. You can't just walk over and hand him to him." Tonks pointed out.

"That is where Sirius comes in."

At his name the mutt glared toward Albus. "What?"

"It's simple. You'll take Severus to your house- making sure to pass in front of your mother's portrait. She'll demand to know what's happened. You tell her Severus had a potions accident and I ordered you to take him to Grimmauld place for safety." Dumbledore yawned. "She'll promptly inform Bellatrix and you will be all too eager to agree to hand Severus off to some follower, likely Avery, at a designated spot."

"I have to deal with the damn git!?" Sirius spat.

"It will be no more than an hour. I will be there in the background as well, making sure you don't kill one another." Albus said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus wriggled in Sirius's arm. The stupid anamagi was holding him like he was a football. Adding to his great discomfort was the pouring rain as the two stood at a park waiting for Crabbe Sr, to come and take him. It was an hour before the stupid man came meandering over to them.

"Here." Sirius unceremoniously thrust him at Crabbe, who in turn held him awkwardly. He squirmed in the fat arms, at one point biting the flesh.

"Sonofabitch." Crabbe yelled, letting him drop in a puddle.

"Don't kill him, idiot!" Sirius hissed. "Or your little master might not be too pleased."

Crabbe growled at yanked him up by the arm, dangling him in a most uncomfortable manner. Severus was about to curse at the brute when he remembered that would not be very childlike. Instead he settled writhing, hitting him as many times as he was able.

"Little shit." Crabbe muttered, appirating away quickly in an attempt to be rid of him.

In a blink Severus found himself in Malfoy Manner, still dangling like a monkey from Crabbe's arms.

"You idiot! That's not how you hold a child!" Lucius hissed, yanking Severus from the fat arms. "Do you want to anger the Dark Lord by killing him?"

"Little bastard bit me." Crabbe muttered.

"I would have bit you too." Lucius muttered. "You're lucky he isn't crying."

"Malfoy!?" Severus easily recognized the voice belonging to that of Voldemort, and lo and behold, he could see the wizard approaching from behind Lucius.

Malfoy turned, and Severus was no longer able to see his master. His only view was that of Crabbe Sr, who stood stupidly in the hall.

"Yes, master?" Lucius dropped to one knee, holding Severus tightly all the while.

"Is that Severus?"

"Yes Master."

"Crabbe- go!" The Dark Lord ordered. As soon as the disgusting man had appirated away Lucius rose.

"Master, would you like to hold him?"

"Is...he fragile?"

Severus couldn't believe it. Was Voldemort really afraid of hurting him, thus irritating Bellatrix? Was she the one they needed to watch out for. He quickly pushed the thought away, wary of Voldemort's skill at mind reading. He quickly thought instead of Albus, helplessly.

"I see Dumbledore had quite the time with you." Voldemort hissed. "Hand him here."

Severus whimpered, forcing himself to be childlike, as he was transferred.

"What is wrong with it?" Voldemort held him out in front of him, eyeing him carefully.

"It could be his nappy..." Lucius suggested. "Does he need to be changed?"

"How should I know?" Voldemort hissed, glaring at Severus who made himself think of Albus again.

"Oh, is that the baby?" It was Narcissa's voice and she quickly came into view with her sister by her side.

"Yes, something's wrong with it." Voldemort growled, thrusting Severus at Narcissa. "It whimpered at me."

Narcissa lovingly took him in his arms and immediately, to his embarrassment, sniffed at his bottom. "He doesn't need changed...but he does look tired." She commented, cuddling him closer. "He should be put down for a short nap...and he's a bit damp."

Bellatrix nodded, grabbing him and holding him on her hip. While he would much rather be in one of the Malfoy's arms it was better than being in Voldemort's so he kept quiet as he was led through the grand house to a door. Opening the door Severus was greeted with a sight that made him inwardly sigh. It was a nursery- fully equipped with crib, changing table, and toys. The walls were decorated about with dragons and his sheets and blankets were silver and emerald.

"He's damp...Let me put him in something else." Bellatrix muttered, lying him down on the changing table. He closed his eyes, hating his life. This would be a very long week. He blinked. It could be a lot shorter if he made it difficult. Sucking up his pride, he hatched a very slytherin plan. As soon as Bellatrix came near him to take him out of his maroon jumper, Albus's doing, he kicked.

"No!" He growled. Happy at least he could use a few words and sentences.

Bellatrix scowled and yanked off the jumper, coming near him with an emerald one. As soon as she came close enough he bit, catching her fingers.

"Ow!" She hissed.

"He seems to be a biter...He bit at me and Crabbe." Lucius commented, taking the clothes from his sister-in-law and easily (despite Severus's struggle) had him clothed and in the crib. "Draco liked to bite as well."

"Little boy's got sharp teeth." Bella hissed, then smiled as he reached his arms up toward Narcissa. "No no little one. It's time for sleep." Bella insisted, lying him on his back and tucking him in tightly.

"Up." He insisted, stretching his arms up toward where a mobile hung. While he was very tired from the transfiguration that Albus had done to him, he still did want to fall asleep and become vulnerable to attack.

"Sleep, Severus. Bella and I have some business to attend to." Voldemort said, turning on a baby monitor that was located near his crib.

"No." He insisted, attempting to kick the blankets of his feet and failing.

"Leave him be, he'll fall asleep soon enough." Narcissa promised, herding them all out of his room.

As soon as they had gone he continues his struggling for a good ten minutes before he managed to kick the blankets off and stand up. Leaning up against the bars he got on his tiptoes and scowled at the height. There was no way he could climb over them. Nor could he squeeze through the bars despite his diminutive size. He growled and sighed. This would be a hellish week. Unless...

"Out!" He wailed, forcing himself to forget his pride. He had to remind himself no one knew he was not a baby. "Out!" He screamed at the monitor. "AWBUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He knew that would anger Bellatrix. As soon as the harried looking Narcissa came in he bounced on his toes. "Upppppppp."

Narcissa gave him a firm look before lying him down again and tucking him in. "No." She said sternly. Placing a dummy in his mouth. "It is naptime." The look she gave him made him quiet, at least for a moment.

"No!" He growled, biting at her.

"There'll be no more of this biting." Her voice sounded a lot like Molly's. With one hand she held him firm and with the other she brought a hand down hard on his bottom. He actually yelped at the contact. He had always thought Bella was the hardass of the sisters.

"Nap time." Narcissa repeated, shoving the dummy back in his mouth. "You can either sleep like a good boy or you can sit and pout."

With that she left the room. Severus huffed and lay back down. He was certainly not going to irritate Narcissa once more. Growling he spat the pacifier out and curled up into his blankets. He was tired and certainly was not going to spend an eternity just staring at walls until it was decided 'nap' time was over.


	4. Chapter 4

He would have happily slept forever...had it not meant he would have to wake up to find he had to use the bathroom and urgently at that. He grimaced, and tried to force himself to pee- but couldn't. His mind wouldn't let him, as miserable as that was. He shifted, trying to find comfort and finding none. He truly hated Albus for this. That old man owed him a lot. As he was glowering at the door Voldemort came in, lifting him from the crib.

"Narcissa said you might be up." He acknowledged, "And that I'd need to be changing you."

Severus squirmed, feeling hot and embarrassed as he was laid down on the changing table.

"Now, Mommy is out with Narcissa shopping. It's just you and Daddy for a while."

Severus gulped. What a terrifying ordeal.

"Now...let's see if I remember..." Voldemort mumbled, undressing him. Severus gave an accidental whimper as he pulled at the tabs making Voldemort look at him. Severus immediately gave a kick and thought of Albus.

"Ah, yes...missing Albus...not for long...you'll see." Voldemort insisted, a look of relief on his face when he noticed the diaper was bone dry. "Well...that's that then." Voldemort grinned and tickled Severus's tummy making him giggle helplessly.

"Oh, does Sevy have a tickly tummy?" He cooed, tickling Severus mercilessly until he found himself peeing in his face. Severus giggled innocently, he felt a lot better as he watched Voldemort wipe at his face and sigh. "Perhaps I should have heeded Lucius's warning." He muttered, powdering Severus's bottom.

He wiggled at the process, and when Voldemort sighed he decided to make it even more difficult so he could go home earlier. Everytime Voldemort placed the diaper beneath him he rolled, dropping it to the floor. When the fifth time came around he knocked the powder to the floor just as Voldemort retrieved the diaper, sending a cloud everywhere. He was looking for more mayhem when Voldemort seemingly decided he had had enough and grabbed his legs in one hand, finishing diapering him with his free hand.

"There." Voldemort looked triumphant. "And Mommy is coming home soon, I'll let her dress you."

Severus scowled as the dark wizard placed him in a little playpen, while he went to read the newspaper. Ignoring him. Not paying attention. Severus smirked and ripped his diaper off, throwing it on the ground beside him, as he heard the door open and the sound of Narcissa and Bella coming in.

He started to cry as soon as Bellatrix came into view. He was immediately picked up by Bellatrix who looked at Voldemort.

"Tom! You were supposed to be watching him!" She scolded, storming with him to his nursery.

'Tom' followed the sisters. "But I was. I looked away for one moment!"

"Well- you should've been playing with him instead." Bella scolded, diapering him as he squirmed wanting to be difficult. It was no match for the woman who quickly put a green shirt on him and nothing else. "Come now, Severus. Mommy will play with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you so crabby?" Bella asked, trying for the fifth time, to get him to play with a stuffed snake. Severus gave a noise of complaint before launching at her head once more.

"Want Awbus.." He slurred, trying his hardest to frustrate Tom and Bella.

At the admission Voldemort growled and glared into his eyes. For a worrying moment, Severus feared he would find an adult thought in his mind. Thinking on his feet he toddled over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tom, you scare him when you growl!" Bella scolded, cuddling him closer.

"Where auntie and uwncle?" He made himself whine.

"They are gone for a bit, little one." Bella soothed.

"Wan go howme." He pouted, sniffling into Bella's robes.

"Here, child!" Severus found himself being lifted from Bella's arms and found himself in Toms lap. He was starting to squirm when Tom pulled out his wand. Severus instantly stilled and gave an involuntary whine.

"Quit your whining, here." Tom said making a pile of blocks appear from nothing. "Play." He coaxed, making a small tower.

Annoyed Severus kicked the tower down, laughing as one hit Bella in the face. He helplessly giggled and threw a red block at Tom's nose, sticking his tongue out as he did so. He had not expected Voldemort to give him a soft tap on his bottom.

"No. That is enough. No throwing."

Severus nodded, fearful that Voldemort would hex him- even if he did think he was a child. Walking over to the blocks he had thrown he picked them up and placed in the middle of the pile with the rest of the colored squares.

"Good boy!" Bella cooed, holding a cookie out to him.

Severus eagerly grabbed the sweet, devouring it in seconds.

"Bella- what is all over his face?" That was Narcissa's voice. "Have you been feeding him sweets?"

"Just one little cookie, Narcissa."

As the women talked Tom pulled him closer and wiped his face clear with his sleeve. "There...much better."

"Cawndy?" Severus asked as Voldemort stood up holding him. "Cawndy?"

"No. No more candy. You still have to have dinner." Lucius answered.

Severus frowned and looked up at Voldemort. "Cawndy, Daddy?"

"No!" Narcissa was firm and Voldemort nodded.

"No, no more sweets." He agreed.

"Cawndy! Cawndy!" He demanded, kicking and screaming. "Want cawndy!"

"Tom, Bella, we're going to leave now. If you absolutely need us, floo us."

As the Malfoy's went away Severus continued to scream and bite. It was not until Bella gave him a painful hex that he silenced himself.

It was at that moment he realized how unsafe he was when the Malfoy's were not there.


End file.
